


Hennessy

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: “You know what I’m capable of.”“I know what the military can do, too.” Gavin ceases his pacing to cross his arms.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Hennessy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: The Time of the Hunter

“You know what I’m capable of.”

“I know what the military can do, too.” Gavin ceases his pacing to cross his arms. He watches as Connor easily pieces his gun back together, every component in top shape. “They’ll kill you.”

“They’ve killed half the deviant androids in this city.”

“Still trying to make up for shoving Hank off a roof, huh?” The words are bitter in his mouth and they make Connor press his lips into a thin line. 

“I can save lives in his memory, or I can die and call it fair play.” Connor shrugs. “If you don’t like it, you can leave.”

“Nah. You’ve got too many sins left to pay for. I can’t let you die that early.”

Connor checks over the gun, then shoves it into Gavin’s hands, his dark brown eyes meeting his gaze. “Same goes for you.”


End file.
